Talk:Final Destination 6/@comment-184.21.246.253-20121005025533
heres an idea. Jane,mary anne,ryan,allison,james,Ross,kendra,and ron are employees in a metal factory where the metal making place is on the bottom floor. they are working when thier mean boss,ross,comes in and starts yelling at them for messing up on some orders. suddenly a bang is heard and ross falls through the floor and lands in a vat of molten metal. the others,besides allison who is already on the bottom floor working, freak out and run downstairs. Kendra is the last one down the stairs. an exposion goes off behind her sending her tumbling down the stairs breaking her neck on the fall. Allison is up on the high rises and the bottom gives out. there is a chain hanging benith her. when she falls, the chain wraps around her neck and she is hung to death. ron makes it to the door, but a vat of molten metal spills and coats him in boiling metal. the metal seals the door shut. Mary anne is running and she trips and falls in front of a broken steam pipe and her face is boiled to death. James gets impaled by sevral shards of metal when something explodes. jane and ryan are desparetly trying to find an exit. ryan trips and bashes his skull in on the side of a wall. A wave of molten metal flows at Jane right before she wakes up. Ross- he goes to get a hair cut and some shampoo spills with out the hair stylist noticing. the shop is ready to close so ross and the hair stylist are the only ones in the store. the hair stylist notices that the shampoo bottle is empty. she goes to get some more from a back room. while she is in there a crate falls to the ground. ross gets up to see what happened. he slips and his face goes into a bunch of pensils. he screams and slips over the shampoo again and his face slams into a mirror knocking him out. his face slides dow right on top of some pointed up scissors and he is impaled under his chin. kendra- she is on her way to work, unaware of ross's feath, and a homeless drunk throws a bottle in the middle of the road. kendra popps her tires on the glass and she slides out of control. she slams into a telephone pole and it falls backwards and crushes her. Allison- She is riding her bike to get her mind off of the two deaths. she is riding and a cat jumps in front of her. she sharply turns and falls of her bike. she gets up with nothing more then a skinned knee. her bike chain came loose. she begun walking it home. meanwhile in the distance, a semi trucks rubber tire part is flapping loosely. The tire flys off and hits allison in the head decapitatting her. Ron- he is freaking out and thinks he is going to die next, so he seculdes himself in his house and refuses to come out. he hears a knock at his door. he looks through his widow. it was Jane. he carefully opened his door. Jane walks in and told him about the chain theroy. this makes him even more parinoied and he runs and slams the door to his room and locks himself inside. in his frantic run he failed to notice his door hinge break. Jane started banging on his door trying to get him to come out. the door hinge snaps and the door falls inward. ron stumbles back and trips and cracks his skull on a dresser. Mary Anne- mary anne was Rons girlfriend. she is grieving over ron. Jane tells her about the chain. Mary Anne calls her crazy and runs away sobbing. she runs and trips over a log containing a hornet nest. the enraged hornets swarm her and sting her to death. James- the group diddn't know james that well. they diddn't know where he lived so they couldn't warn him. James worked at a hospital as a doctor. he was giving a patient his shots and he diddn't notice the syringe leak on the floor. he finished giving the patient his shots. as he was cleaning up he slipped on the syrenge fluid and his hand bumped the thing holding the needles. he fall face up on the floor. the needles fell and stabbed into his face. he stood up screaming and ran into a wall injecting himself with the fluids causing him to suffer an overdose. Jane and Ryan- jane and ryan both doe in the end when a piece of the plane from flight 180 causes a building to collaspe and a piece of concrete crushes the both of them.